Marvel's Avengers: Glimmer of Tomorrow
Marvel's Avengers: Glimmers of Tomorrow is an American animated action-adventure-science fiction-fantasy superhero television series, being a crossover between by Marvel Comics, several franchises owned by and . It is produced by , , Marvel Animation and Disney Television Animation and it airs on Disney Channel and Disney XD since June 9th, 2018. Synopsis When the worlds of Marvel, Capcom and Star Trek merge, the Avengers, Mega Man, Jill Valentine and Captain Kirk and his crew form an alliance to stop random threats from all of their worlds. Episodes Season 1 #''Worlds Collide, Part 1'' - The Avengers are battling Thanos, who is forcing Norman Osborn and his scientists in helping create a new device powered by the Space Stone to access other universes so that Thanos can build a new army. Meanwhile, Dr. Wily is crafting a dimensional portal to achieve the power of dimensional travel as Mega Man heads out to stop him before he succeeds. #''Worlds Collide, Part 2'' - When a malfunction in both Thanos' machine and Dr. Wily's invention subsequently causes their two universes to merge with one another with another dimension combining as well, causing all of the worlds to merge as TBD. #''Infinite Evil'' - Albert Wesker gains an Infinity Stone and decides to use them to create a new virus known as the I-Virus and as a result TBD. #''Come and Get Your Love'' - While the main team is busy in Asgard dealing with Fire Man and Loki, the Guardians of the Galaxy, Picard's crew and Ryu heads to the Kree homeworld in order to stop Ronan the Accuser from supplying Kree weaponry to several criminals, including M. Bison. #''Manhunt'' - Deadpool becomes the target of the mysterious Q who is out to TBD. #''Stuff Got Weird'' - TBD # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #''Thanos Wars, Part 1'' - TBD #''Thanos Wars, Part 2'' - TBD Voice cast *Brian Bloom as Steve Rogers/Captain America, Adm. Alexander Markus *Troy Baker as Tony Stark/Iron Man, Ken Masters *Tom Kenny as Dr. Bruce Banner, Rocket Raccoon, Johann Schmidt/Red Skull *Mark Hamill as the Hulk, Volstagg, Capt. George Stacy *Travis Willingham as Thor Odinson, Groot, Guile *Cassandra Lee Morris as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow, Betty Brant *Wally Wingert as Dr. Hank Pym/Ant-Man, George Tarleton/M.O.D.O.K. *Kate Higgins as Janet van Dyne/Wasp, Amora the Enchantress *Chris Cox as Clint Barton/Hawkeye *Grey Griffin as Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel, Sally Avril *Khary Payton as T'Challa/Black Panther, Balthasar Edison/Krall *Yuri Lowenthal as Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Dr. Norman Osborn/Green Goblin *Sam Riegel as James Howlett/Logan/Wolverine *Cree Summer as Ororo Munroe/Storm *Jason Spisak as Scott Summers/Cyclops, Baron Helmut Zemo *Mae Whitman as Jean Grey/Marvel Girl *Kelsey Grammer as Dr. Henry "Hank" McCoy/Beast, Dr. Armin Zola *Lacey Chabert as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Ashley Johnson as Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat, Liz Allan *Benjamin Diskin as Warren Worthington III/Archangel, Flash Thompson *Rob Paulsen as Wade Wilson/Deadpool *Chris Diamantopoulos as Dr. Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic *Erica Lindbeck as Sue Storm/Invisible Woman, Morrigan Aensland *Max Mittelman as Johnny Storm/Human Torch * as Ben Grimm/Thing *Christopher Corey Smith as Peter Quill/Star-Lord *Ali Hillis as Gamora, Raven Darkhölme/Mystique, Dr. Betty Ross *John DiMaggio as Drax the Destroyer, Dr. Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Cain Marko/Juggernaut *Tim Curry as Dr. Stephen Strange *Josh Keaton as Mega Man *Danica McKellar as Roll, Jane Foster *Dee Bradley Baker as Rush (vocal effects), Joe Black/Viewtiful Joe *Kari Wahlgren as Jill Valentine, Cammy White *Matthew Mercer as Leon Kennedy, Fandral *Alyson Court as Claire Redfield *Courtenay Taylor as Ada Wong, Lady Sif *Kyle Hebert as Ryu *Laura Bailey as Chun-Li, Sharon Carter/Agent 13 *Melissa Fahn as Felicia *Cristina Pucelli as Sylvia Lumière/Go-Go Sylvia *Gregg Berger as Captain Blue Lumière, Nemesis * as Capt. James T. Kirk *Nolan North as Spock *Kimberly Brooks as Neota Uhura *George Takei as Hikaru Sulu *Maurice LaMarche as Montgomery "Scotty" Scott, Dr. Arthur Light *Patrick Stewart as Capt. Jean-Luc Picard, Prof. Charles Xavier/Professor X *Jonathan Frakes as Comd. William Riker * as Geordi La Forge * as Tasha Yar *Michael Dorn as Worf * as Dr. Beverly Crusher * as Lt. Comd. Deanna Troi * as Lt. Comd. Data *Wil Wheaton as Wesley Crusher *Patrick Seitz as Thanos *DC Douglas as Albert Wesker *Justin Roiland as Dr. Albert E. Wily *Liam O'Brien as Khan Noonien Singh *Dave Boat as M. Bison, Gen. Thunderbolt Ross *Jim Meskimen as Ultron, Edwin Jarvis *Jonathan Adams as Ronan the Accuser *Charlie Adler as Dr. Victor von Doom, Phil Coulson *John de Lancie as Q *Tara Strong as the Borg Queen, Ophelia Sarkassian/Madame Hydra, Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird *Crispin Freeman as Loki Laufeyson, Eddie Brock/Venom *Bill Fagerbakke as Max Eisenhardt/Erik Lensherr/Magneto, Hogun *Fred Tatasciore as Dr. Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus, Odin *Michael-Leon Wooley as Col. Nick Fury *Kath Soucie as Comd. Maria Hill, Pepper Potts, Felicia Hardy/Black Cat *Bill Farmer as Happy Hogan, J. Jonah Jameson *Phil Morris as Heimdall *Tress MacNeille as Aunt May Parker *Scott Menville as Harry Osborn *Jessica DiCicco as Mary Jane Watson, Kamala Khan/Ms. Marvel *Hynden Walch as Gwen Stacy *Phil LaMarr as Robbie Robertson *Seth Green as Ned Leeds Trivia Category:Crossover Television series Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Marvel Comics Category:Capcom Category:Star Trek